


Linger (Cherik. Mpreg)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Charles y Erik estaban enamorados y, a pesar de sus diferencias, sentían verdadero amor por el otro. Pero después de Cuba, Charles quedó destruido, sin esperanza y sin Erik. Por su parte, Magneto comprobó que Charles tenía razón: asesinar a Shaw no le traería paz sino que empeoraría las cosas. *Contiene mpreg*





	1. Resignificación

Linger

Capítulo Uno: Resignificación 

Este fic está dedicado a @KiKaLoBe, ella sabe por qué y se merece mucho más que esto. ¡Gracias por tus ideas y aliento!

Charles Xavier se revolvió entre las sábanas, desnudo. Alzó la vista y vio la botella de champagne descorchada y las dos copas sobre la mesa de luz. Se estaba impacientando porque Erik ya se tardaba demasiado. Se había encontrado con Raven en la cocina bajo su forma azul y había leído que había buscado a su amante y este la había hecho sentirse orgullosa por primera vez. Así era Erik: alzaba la autoestima de los demás mutantes demostrándoles que eran una raza superior, el nuevo estadio que cambiaría a la humanidad. A Charles no lo entusiasmaba la idea de supremacía pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Erik estaba en lo cierto. 

Suspiró, mientras sacudía las piernas debajo de las sábanas. Estaba excitado y tenía su miembro erecto, lo que significaba que si Erik no entraba pronto debería masturbarse y eso no le gustaba. Él quería que Magneto le hiciera el amor. Además, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que volar hacia Cuba y detener a Shaw antes de que desatara la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Charles estaba ansioso por eso y por la necesidad de tener relaciones con su amante.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Erik se presentó con esa sonrisa de tiburón que lo fascinara tanto.

-Perdona, Charles – se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa -. Tuve asuntos mutantes que atender.

-Lo sé – asintió Charles -. Me crucé a Raven en la cocina.

Erik llegó hasta los pies de la cama y gateó sobre el colchón para alcanzar la cabecera. Alzó la botella y las dos copas. Charles lo besó y rieron. El telépata le retiró las copas para dejarlas en la mesa y lo abrazó y besó otra vez efusivamente. Erik se pegó a su cuerpo y percibió su erección.

-Me parece que alguien está más que impaciente – bromeó insinuante.

Charles se le ubicó encima, obligándolo a rodar en el colchón. La botella descorchada volcó y las sábanas se mojaron. Ambos soltaron una carcajada, excitados y felices. Se miraron a los ojos, fascinados con la magia de verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro. Charles encima de Erik, Erik, observándolo embelesado.

-Erik – susurró, cargado de emoción -. Te amo y no quiero perderte.

-¿Por qué habrías de perderme? – cuestionó Magneto con intriga.

-Mañana nos encontraremos con Shaw cara a cara – recordó el telépata. 

El humor de Magneto se transformó. Molesto, hizo con cuidado a su amante a un lado y se sentó en la cama. No podía controlarse ante la mención del nazi que había desatado su ansia de venganza. Amaba a Charles y quería tenerlo a su lado siempre, pero ese lado oscuro que Shaw había desatado en él mediante torturas en Auschwitz podía más que el amor y la esperanza. 

-Sabes que lo haré, Charles – contestó. Charles sacudió la cabeza, se negaba a leer ese lado oscuro en su Erik. Magneto lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara -. Sabías de esto cuando nos conocimos. Sabías que es lo que busco.

-¡Pero hay bondad en ti! – replicó el telépata. No iba a darse por vencido -. Te leí, Erik. ¿Ese recuerdo maravilloso que rescaté de tu memoria sobre tu madre y el Hanukkah ya no significa nada? 

-Tú lo significas todo para mí, Charles – confesó con dulzura. Su amante sentía sin leerlo que no le mentía -. Pero para construir el futuro que anhelo contigo, necesito sellar mi pasado. Shaw es ese pasado que quiero acabar y por eso tengo que hacerlo.

-Como te lo dije cuando jugábamos más temprano al ajedrez, matar a Shaw no te traerá paz.

-Y yo te responderé lo mismo, mi amor – replicó Erik y sus ojos se aguaron -. La paz nunca fue una opción para mí.

Charles sentía que las emociones lo superaban. Quería llorar de angustia y desencanto pero, en especial, quería llorar por Erik. Su amante no deseaba reconocer ese aspecto bondadoso que él había rescatado con el recuerdo como Charles se negaba a ver ese lado oscuro que ensombrecía su espíritu.

Erik le besó el cuello, luego los hombros, el pecho y finalmente alzó los labios hacia su boca. Charles se dejó besar como consuelo. Se abrazaron y ahora fue Magneto quien lo hizo rodar en el colchón. Con el corazón puesto en la misión del día siguiente, se hicieron el amor. El telépata bloqueó su mente para no seguir pensando en lo que el futuro les depararía. Erik no necesitó hacer nada de eso, cuando amaba a Charles, Shaw y todo su odio se evaporaba, pero solo cuando le hacía el amor.

 

………………

Un mes después

Charles había sido una persona optimista, que creía que con su mutación podía cambiar, o, mejor dicho, salvar al mundo. Estaba convencido de que descubriría siempre bondad en la mente que tocase y con Erik Lehnsherr lo había comprobado al principio. Erik, el nombre tenía una carga emocional intensa para él. Había sido su primer y único amor después de relaciones efímeras donde sacaba ventaja de su telepatía simplemente para tener sexo. Con Erik congeniaba lleno de complicidad, era el hombre con el que había compartido su sueño de construir un universo feliz para los mutantes. También la persona que lo había fascinado sexual e intelectualmente. 

Charles lo había amado y, sin embargo, no podía seguir haciéndolo ahora. Estaba volviendo a su casa en una silla de ruedas arrastrada por Moira MacTaggert. Ah, Moira, la agente que le había parecido atractiva cuando la conoció pero que ahora lo fastidiaba. Era una buena persona, mucho mejor que Lehnsherr, pensaba, pero ahora Charles la sentía irritante. Es que Moira no dejaba de hacer sugerencias y bromas tontas que el abatido telépata no podía soportar más. Por eso la llevó de paseo por los jardines y aprovechó para borrarle la memoria. 

Cuando la agente se marchó, Charles se encerró en su cuarto a cobijarse entre las sábanas y sufrir su miseria. No era el no poder volver a caminar más lo que lo deprimía porque Hank le había explicado en el hospital que estaba desarrollando un suero para ayudarlo, sino lo que había hecho Erik Lehnsherr con él: lo había obligado a asesinar a Sebastian Shaw. Sí, por culpa de Magneto Charles había cometido un asesinato. Él, una persona optimista que creía en la bondad de los demás, había sido cómplice de un crimen. Además, con un espíritu sádico que su misma venganza había desatado, Erik lo obligó a sentir la agonía de Shaw. Era verdad que Charles estaba en el uso pleno de sus facultades y podía haberse retirado de la cabeza de la víctima en cualquier momento, pero aun en medio de un crimen y el dolor agónico de la muerte, no iba a dejar solo a su amante. Ahora Charles se arrepentía. ¿Hubiese sido mejor salir de esa cabeza y dejar que Erik se las arreglara solo? ¿Iba Erik a sobrevivir si Shaw recuperaba su cuerpo y lo atacaba con el poder de una bomba nuclear? Charles nunca lo sabría.

Entre las sábanas, llorando, Charles quería olvidar. No solo la fatídica escena en la playa de Cuba, sino a Erik, a la CIA, a todos. ¡Qué diferente hubiera sido su vida hoy si no aceptaba ayudar a Moira! No se habría involucrado con la agencia, ni habría conocido a Erik, ni lo hubiese rescatado del mar. Tampoco se habría enamorado y no sentiría el dolor que solo un corazón quebrado provoca. 

Charles lloraba su miseria, su futuro y la ausencia y traición de Erik. La mente tampoco lo dejaba en paz. Estaba tan desolado que no podía controlar su cabeza y las voces, lejos de ayudarlo con su empatía, lo torturaban. Alex y Sean habían llegado y estaban cerca pensando con Hank. Ninguno hablaba pero el telépata podía escucharlos porque estaba tan cansado y triste que no podía bloquear su mutación.

“Quiero ver a Charles. Hoy salió del hospital y quiero verlo,” era la mente del taciturno Alex.

“Tengo que cuidar a Charles. No puedo dejarlo solo, él me necesita, ya no tiene más a Raven ni a Erik,” era el considerado Hank.

“No sé qué hacer, tiendo a arruinarlo todo, pero Charles me necesita y tengo que ser mejor por él,” oía al atolondrado Sean.

En esos pensamientos tenía la prueba de lo que significaba para los demás, cuánto había cambiado a esos jóvenes diferentes, pero Charles no podía sentirse orgulloso. Simplemente deseaba permanecer solo en la oscuridad llorando y lamentándose. Pensaba en su madre que terminó destruida por la depresión y el alcohol. Él había tratado de ayudarla sin resultado y ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba volviendo tan patético como ella. Pero, ¿quién podía juzgarlo después de lo que había sufrido?

Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. Una y otra vez regresaba la imagen del hombre que había conquistado su alma y su corazón. Después lo había traicionado y Charles tenía que resignificar su nombre porque ya no era posible un futuro con él y debía procesar el difícil duelo de haberlo perdido y de haber cometido un crimen. 

Hank golpeó la puerta. Los demás querían verlo y sentía que Charles no podía estar solo a oscuras en su cuarto. 

-¡Vete, Hank! – ordenó Charles con un gemido.

-Charles. . .

-¡No entres! Quiero quedarme solo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No necesito a nadie aquí!

Charles odiaba provocar lástima en los demás. Era arrogante y consideraba la compasión una humillación hacia su persona. Quería quedarse a vivir solo. Tal vez necesitara a Hank si llegaba a conseguir el suero, pero solo a él.

-Charles – la voz de Hank sonó lastimera -. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero cerrarte no solucionará las cosas.

-¿Entiendes? – repitió el telépata con sorna -. Claro que todos son unos psicólogos expertos ahora. ¡Déjame!

Detrás de la puerta, Hank bajó la cabeza y dejó de insistir. A su lado estaban Alex y Sean, tan tristes como él. Sin embargo, no podían hacer nada. Se retiraron los tres. Beast los acompañó hasta la puerta y Alex y Sean se fueron cabizbajos y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se sentían impotentes pero no podían ayudarlo si él no les permitía.

Charles siguió refugiado entre las sábanas. Todavía podía sentir el dolor de Shaw cuando la moneda le perforaba el cerebro, la actitud desafiante de Erik mientras la movía, su grito de angustia: “¡No!” y después la separación porque ya no podían seguir juntos. Magneto no era más el Erik del que se había enamorado. Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, definitivamente Charles tendría que reconstruir su vida y resignificar ese nombre.

…………………….

Hola. Aquí llego con un nuevo fic con mpreg. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Expectativa

Linger

Este fic está dedicado a @KiKaLoBe, ella sabe por qué y se merece mucho más que esto.

Capítulo Dos: Expectativa

Charles seguía sumergido en su dolor. Una persona altiva como él se sentía patética en ese estado pero no podía cambiar porque es imposible luchar solo contra la depresión. Esta fue la idea que impulsó a Hank para no alejarse de su lado. Permaneció cuidándolo, aun cuando el telépata le reprochaba que lo estaba haciendo por lástima y él odiaba que los demás lo compadecieran. Sin embargo, Hank no le hizo caso y no se alejó. Los demás se marcharon de a poco, sintiéndose inútiles y devastados ante la angustia de quien fuera su líder. Charles tampoco los quería cerca y se los hizo notar.

Una noche, cuando el telépata y Hank ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas recámaras y las luces de la mansión se habían apagado a excepción de las tenues que alumbraban la avenida, Charles percibió por primera vez una energía extraña dentro de su vientre. Hacía dos meses que se había separado de Erik en Cuba y, por lo tanto, hacía dos meses que su vida se había transformado de forma drástica. 

Al principio trató de ignorar la percepción porque ya había pasado por tantas situaciones bizarras que no encontraba motivos para inquietarse por ella. Podía ser alguna secuela de la droga que Hank probaba en su cuerpo sin resultado todavía para que volviera a caminar, o alguna de las píldoras que le recetaban para el dolor y para dormir, o, simplemente, parte de la resaca por el whisky que había bebido después de la cena. No le dio importancia y se durmió pronto con la ayuda de un tranquilizante. Tragó la pastilla con dos tragos largos de agua, se acomodó entre las cobijas y soñó que su mente tendía un puente hacia aquella energía, que se le presentaba ahora en la forma de un haz de luz. Charles no podía dilucidar de qué se trataba porque a pesar de estar dentro de su cuerpo, se percibía como otro organismo. De pronto, pudo sentir vida latente y se despertó en medio de la madrugada lleno de sudor y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Respiró profundo mientras jadeaba. Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre. Notó por primera vez que lo tenía ligeramente abultado. Se lo palpó con curiosidad. La energía provenía de allí y estaba viva y latente. Lo pensó por un segundo y descartó la idea. No era posible que se tratara de un embrión porque él era un hombre. Sin embargo, había vivido demasiadas circunstancias raras últimamente desde que conociera a otros mutantes además de Raven y ayudara a la CIA. Como experto en genética, conocía la teoría de la evolución. ¿Podía ser posible que los mutantes hombres desarrollaran la capacidad de gestar como un siguiente paso para la adaptación de la especie humana? Una idea descabellada pero interesante para una tesis.

Charles se frotó la cabeza, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Creía que ya estaba imaginando locuras, poniéndole algún peso científico. Encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz y estiró el brazo para acercar la silla a la cama y montarse en ella. Hacía pocas semanas que habían instalado un ascensor eléctrico en la casa para que él pudiera desplazarse de manera independiente. Bajó hacia el sótano, donde Hank tenía su laboratorio. Dentro del ascensor, enfocó la mente en la extraña energía de su abdomen. Pudo sentir ondas cerebrales precarias y se asustó. Junto a ellas pudo oír también un latido incesante. Era definitivamente un embrión lo que tenía adentro. 

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Charles no se movió de allí. Estaba petrificado por la sorpresa. Al principio no supo qué sentir, o, mejor dicho, no podía esclarecer sus sentimientos. Estaba abrumado. Volvió a cerrar la puerta para regresar a su recámara. En realidad, lo hizo por impulso porque no tenía en claro qué acción tomar porque estaba en shock.

Regresó a la cama y se acostó. Por el camino la emoción le fue ganando. Volvió a concentrarse y sintió las ondas y el latido. Era increíble pero esperaba un hijo. En medio de la crisis que estaba sufriendo, no se había preparado para tal sorpresa. Se acarició el vientre y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, que no había tenido en dos meses. Estaba feliz por primera vez. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de abortar simplemente porque sentía que ya estaba adorando a la criatura. Era parte suya y parte de Erik y, además, en medio de la angustia por la separación y por el asesinato del que había sido cómplice, se trataba de una nueva vida que lo llenaba de esperanza. 

Charles durmió y fue la primera noche que tuvo un sueño tranquilo.

Por la mañana, bajó a desayunar más temprano de lo habitual y esperó a que Hank se levantara. El científico lo encontró ya sentado a la mesa. Charles le soltó la noticia directo. 

Hank estaba adormilado y al principio creyó no entender bien.

-¿Qué dijiste? – le reclamó con un bostezo y se acercó a la mesa con café y cereales.

-Estoy esperando un hijo, Hank – repitió Charles, alegre -. Ayer lo noté antes de dormir. Siento sus ondas cerebrales y los latidos.

Hank se sentó a su lado. Estaba preocupado, pensando que Charles trataba de sobrellevar la depresión con ideas descabelladas.

-Mira, a veces cuando estamos muy tristes, para mitigar la pena. . .

-¡Por Dios, Hank! – suspiró Charles, cansado, y rio -. No empieces con explicaciones médicas porque esto es verdad. Vamos – movió la silla -. Acompáñame al laboratorio y examíname tú mismo.

-Charles. . .

El telépata lo miró fijo.

-Hazlo por mí, Hank, y si es una locura lo que estoy diciendo, te prometo que voy a empezar a cambiar mi carácter. Buscaré ayuda profesional como me propusiste porque me doy cuenta de que la necesito, pero si estoy esperando un hijo, buscaremos juntos un obstetra. Por favor, te lo pido.

Hank le había propuesto varias veces que hiciera terapia para abrirse y salir adelante con la ayuda de un profesional. Si Charles le prometía que lo haría, Hank realizaría lo que fuera por ayudarlo.

Bajaron juntos al laboratorio por el ascensor. El científico le tomó los signos vitales y después le pidió que se acostara en la camilla y se quitara la camisa. Lo auscultó no una sino varias veces. Con el estetoscopio le escuchó las entrañas y notó los latidos tenues. Era increíble que ya pudiera oírlos a los dos meses con ese instrumento pero se trataba de una criatura engendrada por los dos mutantes más poderosos. Aunque más increíble era el hecho de que Charles estuviera efectivamente embarazado.

-Es imposible – musitó el científico, tratando de encontrar otra explicación -. Debes darme una muestra de orina.

-Está bien – rio Charles. Él estaba convencido.

La muestra dio positivo. Charles había desarrollado GCH por su mutación. Los dos platicaron largo y tendido. El telépata estaba seguro de que se trataba de un paso más en la evolución. Su cuerpo mutante podía desarrollar las hormonas y adaptarse para gestar aun siendo hombre. 

Con las pruebas tácitas, Hank se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón y se alegró. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Charles reía. 

Esa noche para la cena, Hank preparó el plato favorito del telépata y se lo sirvió en la vajilla ancestral de los Xavier, que se guardaba en los muebles más antiguos de la cocina. El científico ya no podía esconder su entusiasmo y Charles, por primera vez, se sintió feliz de tenerlo cerca. Era un momento transcendental en su vida y necesitaba a su amigo.

Mientras comían, Hank se quitó los anteojos y se los limpió, luego, se los volvió a acomodar y los asentó sobre el puente de la nariz. Hacía todos estos movimientos de lo excitado que estaba.

-Imagina cuando consiga el suero, Charles. Podrás levantarte, podrás caminar, le ayudará a tu columna a soportar el embarazo y cuando la criatura nazca – sonrió de oreja a oreja -, te servirá para atenderlo con mayor comodidad. De igual manera, yo no me iré de aquí, te lo prometo. 

-Lo sé, Hank – afirmó el telépata alegre -. Te conozco – se acarició el vientre y volvió a concentrarse para sentir las ondas. Le fascinaba percibirlas y la conexión que estaba logrando con su hijo mientras se formaba -. Espera – recordó -. Me habías dicho que un posible daño colateral del suero sería perder la telepatía.

-Es muy probable – confirmó el científico -. Los químicos que estoy usando en el suero, afectarían tu ADN y anularían tu mutación.

Charles lo pensó. Adoraba la idea de volver a usar las piernas y se daba cuenta de lo necesario que sería ahora que tendría que afrontar el progreso de un embarazo, más adelante dar a luz y después atender a su bebé, pero no quería perder de ninguna manera la capacidad de conectarse mentalmente con él.

-Quiero que suspendas la creación del suero – pidió y se acarició el vientre -. Prefiero no caminar y mantener mi poder para sentir y comunicarme con mi hijo.

Hank no se sorprendió porque adivinaba el instinto paternal que estaba creciendo en su amigo.

-De acuerdo, Charles. Me alegra que digas esto porque significa que vuelves a tener esperanza y a creer en ti. Al menos, en tu poder.

Charles comprendió que era cierto y se miró el estómago. La criatura lo había transformado de manera extraordinaria en poco tiempo. Era maravilloso que aquella última noche feliz que pasara con Erik hubiera dado como resultado semejante regalo. Regalo, sí, el regalo que Erik le había hecho sin saberlo. . todavía.

-Sin embargo, seguiré buscando la fórmula – continuó Hank y lo trajo a la realidad -. No deseo verme azul todo el tiempo.

-Si te ayudará en tu apariencia y eso te hará bien, que sea bienvenido - sonrió Charles. 

……………

Con los contactos de Hank, Charles se comunicó con un obstetra, el doctor Pallieri, que atendía en el centro de Nueva York. Recién hacía dos meses que por el Conflicto de los Misiles, el mundo había descubierto a los mutantes y este médico estaba a la vanguardia de la ciencia. Por lo tanto un hombre embarazado lo fascinó y contaba con los recursos y la discreción tan necesaria para atender a Charles.

Los controles de rigor demostraron que el embarazo se presentaba normal y saludable, aunque el gestante fuera un hombre. El médico le recomendó un tratamiento que no difería del de cualquier mujer embarazada con una dieta estricta, poco y nulo esfuerzo, descanso y que bebiera mucha agua.

Charles cambió su humor y tenía más energía. Reía con las bromas tontas de Hank y hasta soltaba alguno que otro chiste. Había mejorado su aspecto también: tenía color en las mejillas, se aseaba con frecuencia y estaba subiendo de peso. Su amigo agradecía a esa criatura que sin saberlo, estaba logrando maravillas en su padre.

Quedaba la cuestión de Erik. Era el otro progenitor y tenía que saberlo. Hank le propuso a Charles reconstruir Cerebro para rastrearlo y el telépata aceptó. La levantaría en la cámara que el padrastro de Charles había preparado para un posible ataque nuclear y donde Alex había entrenado. Quedaba junto al laboratorio.

Hank se puso de lleno a reconstruir la máquina. Charles encargó en la librería más completa de la ciudad, todos los libros de obstetricia que pudieran traerle y se encerraba en su despacho a leerlos. Esperaba ansioso a que su amigo terminara Cerebro porque día a día crecían sus ganas por comunicarse con Erik. 

Era cierto que él mismo había decidido que se separaran cuando yacía herido en sus brazos. Fue doloroso para ambos porque se amaban, pero Charles no podía seguir con un hombre que había elegido matar y lo había vuelto cómplice del asesinato. Esto aún lo llenaba de bronca e impotencia. Sin embargo, ahora se tocaba el vientre, percibía las ondas y sonreía con esperanza. 

Con el correr de las semanas hizo a un lado la idea de resignificar a Erik y a su relación. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, su amante todavía tenía bondad, esa misma que él había leído en su memoria, y tal vez podían reconstruir lo que la venganza destruyó. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de amarse y si había amor y un hijo de por medio, Charles quería creer que podían volver a soñar con un futuro juntos.

Pasaron los meses y la conexión con su hijo aumentaba. Todo se volvió alegría cuando pudo, además de las ondas, percibir sus movimientos y Hank participaba gustoso apretándole el vientre para sentirlos. Charles le hablaba mentalmente y la criatura le respondía moviéndose. Al entrar en el sexto mes, el vientre abultado y la columna dañada le provocaron contracciones. Pallieri fue determinante: reposo absoluto y cero movilidades, apenas para ir al baño, que tenía junto a la alcoba. Charles se confinó en su recámara y Hank le fue de más ayuda que nunca. Servicial, lo atendía y cuidaba. Los dos seguían expectantes y felices.

Una noche vernal de mayo, Charles estaba cerrando un libro y se preparaba para dormir. Ya había cenado, se había enjuagado los dientes y estaba listo para conciliar el sueño. La única luz potente en su recámara provenía de la lámpara de la mesa de luz porque las de la avenida que se filtraban por el ventanal del balcón cerrado, eran tenues. De repente, pudo jurar que había alguien más dentro de la habitación. Se apoyó el índice en la sien para concentrarse pero no captó ninguna mente más, aparte de la suya y la del bebé, que se sentía brillante por estar abriéndose a la vida. Charles estaba sentado en la cama, con varias almohadas contra la espalda, y una manta que lo cubría hasta el pecho. Había cojines alrededor que disimulaban su vientre. Por eso Erik, que lo estaba observando escondido en un rincón y con el casco puesto para que el telépata no pudiera notarlo, no se dio cuenta del embarazo.

Charles se puso en alerta. Era extraño porque no se sentía solo pero tampoco encontraba a nadie. Como no podía salir de la cama para buscar en los rincones, siguió concentrándose inútilmente. 

Erik tuvo el impulso de abandonar su escondite y correr a abrazarlo. Él también había sufrido por la separación y todavía lo hacía. Para mitigar su pérdida, había rescatado a Emma Frost de la CIA con la esperanza de que llenara ese vacío pero ella no era Charles.

 

El telépata siguió concentrado un rato más pero el cansancio que le provocaba el embarazo comenzó a ganarle. Ubicó los cojines en un extremo de la cama para tener más espacio y se acomodó de costado para dormir. 

Erik estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos pero le observaba el rostro, recordando esos labios que había besado tantas veces, y no reparó en el vientre crecido. Esperó con paciencia a que se durmiera profundo para acercarse al lecho. Dudó antes de quitarse el casco. Finalmente se lo colocó debajo del brazo y bajó la cabeza hacia Charles para besarle la frente. Erik era un obstinado porque moría de ganas por regresar con él. Decía que se sacrificaba por la causa mutante pero si Charles hubiera abierto los ojos esa noche y lo hubiese mirado, él le habría pedido perdón de rodillas y lo hubiese abandonado todo para que estuvieran juntos otra vez.

Lástima que Charles estaba agotado y tenía un sueño profundo.

 

………………

El doctor Pallieri estaba asombrado con la adaptación del organismo de Charles para la gestación. Más allá de las incomodidades que le producía el crecimiento del vientre por el problema de la columna, no había inconvenientes importantes. Se programó una cesárea para la mitad del octavo mes.

Los días previos a la operación, Hank se puso como loco. Charles trataba de tranquilizarlo desde la cama recordándole que era a él a quien le tajarían el vientre y no estaba alterado, pero si Hank continuaba así, terminaría enviándole una descarga mental para aplacarle los nervios.

La noche anterior a la cesárea, Charles se preparó para dormir como otras veces. Hank tuvo que ayudarlo a ubicarse de lado en la cama y le acomodó almohadones debajo de la barriga porque el vientre pesado ya le molestaba para sentarse, acostarse, o realizar cualquier movimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Hank antes de apagar la luz del velador -. Leí que las madres forman un vínculo importante con sus hijos durante el embarazo y les cuesta hacerse la idea de dejarlos salir de su vientre. Bueno, no sé – se rascó la nariz -. Es una teoría. 

Charles se observó la barriga y corroboró que era cierto. Por un lado quería conocer a su hijo, si era una niña o un niño, aunque por la forma del vientre deducían que se trataba de un varón. Pero también le costaba perder esa relación tan íntima que tenía con la criatura en todo momento. Sin embargo, debía dejarlo salir al mundo y acompañarlo para que aprendiera y disfrutara de él. En una palabra: tenía que dejarlo vivir y crecer. Era una misión fascinante e inquietante al mismo tiempo la de ser padre.

Hank apagó la luz.

-Mañana te despertaré a la seis para que nos preparemos – le recordó y añadió -. Espero que puedas dormir porque yo no sé si podré de la ansiedad.

-Tendré que hacer el esfuerzo y tú también, Hank. Recuerda que debes conducir hasta la clínica.

Hank volvió a encender la luz y corrió a la mesa donde estaba el bolso preparado para la internación. Lo abrió y revisó por enésima vez que no faltara nada. Charles no opinó, simplemente sonrió y soltó un bostezo. Estaba nervioso como él pero el sueño le ganaba. Hank apagó otra vez la luz y lo dejó solo.

En medio de la penumbra, Charles se masajeó el vientre, pensando que sería la última noche que su hijo estaría allí dentro.

“Buenas noches, mi vida,” se despidió mentalmente y la criatura lo escuchó por la conexión que habían desarrollado. “Mañana nos conoceremos al fin.”

A la diez de la mañana y cinco minutos, Charles, con anestesia local en la zona del vientre, oyó por primera vez el llanto de su hijo. Abrió los ojos completamente porque los tenía entrecerrados, y esperó ansioso a que se lo acercaran. Hank aguardaba en la sala de espera así que estaba solo con los profesionales. Un enfermero le aproximó al bebé que lloraba, estrenando sus potentes pulmoncitos. Se lo acomodó con cuidado en los brazos sobre el pecho y Charles lo observó casi llorando. Mientras le suturaban la herida, la criatura se fue calmando con los latidos de su corazón. Su padre le hablaba mentalmente diciéndole lo mucho que había esperado para conocerlo, lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera venido al mundo y que estuviera sano, y que ahora tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla. El bebé era una bola arrugada pero Charles notó que tenía las facciones de Erik. Esto le provocó nostalgia y pensó que ahora que ya no tendría que guardar reposo, podría bajar al sótano para rastrearlo y contarle del regalo que tenían.

“Te llamarás Magnus,” le avisó mentalmente. El niño ahora dormía tranquilo sobre su pecho. “Es el alías que solía usar tu otro papá y te pareces tanto a él, que es el nombre perfecto.”

Charles se sentía feliz como nunca. La criatura le daba esperanza, alegría y paz. Estaba determinado a cuidarla y disfrutar de ella el resto de su vida. También encontrar a Erik cuando Hank acabase de reconstruir Cerebro para ver si podían platicar o, al menos, darle la oportunidad de que conociera a su hijo.

¡Qué lejos estaba de imaginar la tragedia que pocos meses más tarde lo abatiría!

 

………………..

¡Hola! Este es otro fic que dejé en suspenso durante mucho tiempo. Les aviso que se viene mucha angustia así que si a alguien no le agrada está prevenido. Es para mi amiga Kika y a ella le encanta así que tendrá su buena dosis de drama.

Besos y gracias por leer

Midhiel


End file.
